The Miscellaneous Bunch of RWBY AU's
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: These little AU's will be updated everyday, or whenever I have a computer in my possession. The themes will vary from time to time, or I could take some themes from you, the readers, whichever works best. Anyway, enough babbling, enjoy this little bunch of AU's!
1. This'll take a while

**Hello, and welcome. The theme of Au's that are followed will be...Grocery Store.**

_*Bzzztt* _

"Nora! Have you seen the syrup?" Ren inspects the refrigerator for some syrup, but there doesn't seem to be any left.

"Mmm...What is it Ren?" A woken up Nora walks into the kitchen with hair all over the place and pajamas all wrinkled up.

"Have you seen the syrup? I'm sure you must've eaten it all." Ren smirked at the groggy teenage kid, but Nora gave him a confused look.

"Ren, I didn't eat it at all. I think Jaune or Pyrrha must've taken it." Nora went and sat down at the kitchen table, and immediately laid her head down.

"Huh, where are those two?"

-At a local grocery store-

"Pyrrhaaaaa, what are we doing? Exactly?" Jaune walked alongside Pyrrha with a voice full of exhaustion.

"We need to get some more food for our place. We're almost out of pancake mix for Ren to make and there's no more syrup for Nora to use for breakfast." Pyrrha happily pushed the cart around a corner and finds some syrup.

"Is that it? I really wanna head back to bed."

"Oh really? So those little 'activities' me and you did last night exhausted you?" Pyrrha gave a smirk and winked at Jaune.

"Whoa! I don't recall any activities last night! I was fast asleep in my own bed." Jaune shot up from his groggy self with eyes wide of alert.

"*giggle* I'll tell you later, but for now let's finish up shopping."

_*Bzzztt* _

"Ruby! Get away from that cookie dough! We already have enough!" Weiss yelled to the young girl who was drooling at the large amounts of cookie dough.

"But Weeeeiiisssss! We need moreeeee! What if we run out, huh?" Ruby turned to the frustrated heiress, who turned the cart back behind her and pushed it towards the young girl.

"Look, have you seen the pantry? It's filled to the brim with cookie dough. We are here to get more velvet mix and chocolate chips." Weiss looked to her right and found the velvet mix, "Here we go! Now, time for those chocolate chips!" The two girls trudged on, with Ruby feeling hungry for that cookie dough.

"Hey Weiss? Where's Yang and Blake?"

"I'm not sure, they're probably at the videogame department."

-At the videogame department-

"Hey Blake! Check this out! It's a little videogame prop that you can use as a gun!" Yang held up the prop and pointed it at Blake,"Pew Pew Pew!"

"Very funny, but I'm just here for a guide book."

"Why's that?"

"You know that game Catherine we bought two days ago?

"Yeah, Why?" Yang put the gun down and walked over to her feline partner.

"It's haaaaarrrrrrd! I genuinely suck at puzzle games, and every time I move a little block, I either fall down or screw myself from climbing up!" Blake's face grew with frustration and red, while the the blonde chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder.

"Listen, it's just a game. You don't need a stupid guidebook for a measly puzzle game like Catherine."

"Yeaaaah, but I just wanna beat it and get the true ending!"

_*Bzzztt* _

"You know Glynda, I suggest getting those little pizza bites. They're exceptionally delicious!" Ozpin walked alongside Glynda while she pushed the cart to the freezer section.

"Really? I've seen them before, but never had the chance to even eat the delicacies."

"I wouldn't call it a delicacy, my dear."

"Then how would you call it, good sir?"

"...A snack. Oh! There they are!" Ozpin ran to the freezer where they held the Pizza Rolls, and Glynda chuckled a bit because of how the Professor looked like a little kid who wanted those new toys that came out last night.

"Honestly, Professor, you always find a way to make me smile."

"Indeed I do. Now, how would like it if I invited you to dinner? My treat." Ozpin placed the box into the cart, along with other delicious snacks and food.

"Oh! U-Uhh...I wouldn't...mind. Thank you."

_*Bzzztt* _

**Next theme will be...Library. **

_*Bzzztt*_

"Pssst! Blake! What are you doing!" Yang whispered to Blake, who was sitting beside her reading a book.

"I'm trying to read Yang, what are YOU doing?"

"Listening to music, trying to read this book I found."

"What's it called?"

"Captain Underpants." Yang giggled quietly and Blake rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Seriously, you always seem to find the weirdest books ever." Blake leaned in and kissed the blonde on her warm cheek.

"Thanks babe. I'll be sure to take that as a compliment."

_*Bzzztt* _

"Hey Pyrrha, have you heard about that new book called 'The Way to a Princess' Heart?" Weiss whispered to Pyrrha, who was sitting across from her while holding Jaune's hand.

"Why yes, I have. Why?"

"It's complete garbage." Weiss put the book down reached into her lapel to pull out a mirror and a comb.

"Really? I'd say it's got some confidence." Jaune extended his arm at the face down book.

"Jaune, dear, you really read this stuff?" Pyrrha but her book down and looked at Jaune with eyes wide of surprise.

"Why yes, I do. Why do you think I'm such an awesome charmer?"

"Ugh, I don't see how you come up with these lines, Jaune." Weiss got up and headed towards the advanced level books.

"Sheesh, I'm just trying to be funny."

"And yet you are, love." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's face and smooshed it to make a kissy face.

"Mm, Pywwha? Thhis huwts a little."

"Oh! Sorry Jaune."

_*Bzzztt* _

"Ruby, can you turn the volume down on that computer? We're gonna attract attention!" Velvet whispered next to Ruby, who was enjoying herself to a little flash game.

"Sorry! I didn't bring my headphones so I have to hear the awesome sounds of this game!" Ruby continued to mash keys on the keyboard, while Velvet researched topics for Professor Oobleck's assignment.

"Hey, you should be researching too."

"I knoww! But the assignment isn't due until Monday! Besides, today is Saturday! A day to relax and sip some Piña Colada!"

"Then why are you in the library?" Velvet smirked at the redhead, who looked at her in embarrassment.

"W-Well...you see, I wanted to h-hang out with you." Ruby removed her hands from the keyboard and stared at the floor while twiddling her thumbs.

"*giggle* It's alright Ruby, you can hang out with me for as long as you want. For now, let's help each other finish this assignment."

"Right! That way. we don't have to worry about it later and we can sip our Piña Colada!"

"Shhhhh!" the librarian, shouted at the two girls before returning to her book.

_*Bzzztt* _

**Next theme as suggested by FF user spideyk will be...Monster Movie. **

_*Bzzztt* _

"Weiss, we haven't even gotten to the scary part and you're already frightened?" Blake smiled to the shaking heiress, who was cuddled up beside her partner with a warm blanket.

"S-Shut up! I can already suspect this movie will be immensely terrifying!"

"You're just being a baby. Now come on, watch the movie with me." Blake stroked Weiss's hair and the heiress felt calmer, now that she was with her girlfriend.

"But, wait!" Weiss paused the movie and grabbed a plushie from Blake's bed.

" Oh Weiss, you could just cuddle with me. I'm alot more purr-fect than that plushie of me." Blake laughed softly while Weiss raised her eyebrow at her.

"Haha, very punny. I guess I'll just put this next to me." Weiss cuddled up beside Blake and grabbed the feline's hand, feeling the warmth that emitted from it.

-Screams and blood are seen from the movie-

"Ahhh!" Weiss screamed from pure terror and pounced onto Blake, which caused themselves to fall onto the floor.

"Weiss!" Blake rubbed the back of her head and groaned in pain.

"I'm so so sorry Blake, the movie scared me and I-I kinda blacked out for a minute, then-" Blake raised herself up and kissed Weiss's cold soft lips.

"You blabber too much. Now look, if you want, I can turn off the tv and me and you can head to my bed for some...fun." Blake smirked and stroked her finger on Weiss's arm, causing shivers down the heiress's spine.

"Now that is something I can abide by." Weiss smiled and pulled herself and Blake up from the floor. The two left the television on and walked into the dorm room.

_*Bzzztt* _

"Ahhhahaaa! It's too much! Make it stop! Make it stooo-!"

"Jaaaaune! We're trying to watch the movie!" Nora reached across to Jaune and punched him on his shoulder

"Oww! How come you guys aren't screaming?" Jaune rubbed his arm and Pyrrha snuggled up back inside his arm.

"Oh Jaune, we haven't even gotten to the scary part." Pyrrha chuckled and gave a small smooch on his cheek.

"She's right Jaune. This is just the buildup until the climax hits." Ren chuckled and grabbed some popcorn from Nora's lap.

"Hey guys, pass some over to me and Jaune." Pyrrha reached over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, which was almost empty.

-A monster blindsides the girl and she screams while blood splatters over the screen-

"Aiiieee! Jaune!" Pyrrha shrieked while Ren and Nora covered their ears. The popcorn bowl shot up from Pyrrha's lap and kernels were scattered all over the floor and couch.

"Pyrrrrhaaaa! I just cleaned up!" Nora pouted and proceeded to turn of the television.

"I-I'm sorry guys! I'll be sure to clean this up right away." Pyrrha got up, but Jaune managed to grab her arm before she did anything else.

"It's alright Pyrrha. I'll take care of it, we can watch the movie later."

"Thank you Jaune." Pyrrha sat back down and Jaune got up to head to the kitchen.

"Well then, guess I'm helping too." Ren got up and chuckled before he headed to the kitchen as well, and him & Jaune started their cleaning routine.

_*Bzzztt*_

**Welcome, next theme as also suggested by spideyk will be...Game Tournament. **

_*Bzzztt* _

"BOOM! Just straight quickscoped you!" Yang shot up from the couch while her sister just sat down slouched and frustrated.

"Shut up! You're just lucky you're winning!"

"It's not luck if I did it twice in a roooooowwww! Only three more kills then I move on to the semi-finals with Jaune, Nora, and Velvet!" Yang sat back down and cracked her knuckles, trying to intimidate her little sister Ruby.

-BLANG- "Aggghh! You're lucky I missed!"

"Oh Really?" Ruby turned to her sister and gave a devious smile and pressed the RB button, then -BOOM-.

"Aww! How did you do that?!" Yang paused the game and switched her class loadout, hoping the dominate Ruby.

"Hahaaa! I only need two more points to win!"

"Heh, Bring. It. On. Sister." Yang locked her fingers on the controller, Ruby stuck a cookie in her mouth, and the two continued their rampage on each other.

Ruby would move the L thumbstick and the R thumbstick, making sure her older sister wouldn't be around the corner, then -SCHLLK-.

"Really Yang?! You stabbed me?!"

"Ohhhh yeah, and there's plenty more where that came from!"

Ruby respawned with her signature demoman loadout and charged into the middle of the map, but she also took caution, because her older sister only needed on more point. yang's player snuck around behind Ruby, and stealthy crouched towards her.

"Oh dearest sister Yang, haven't you remembered that I'm a demoman!?" -BOOM-KAPOW-SCHOO- "Yeaahhh! Now...it's all tied."

"I gotta admit sis', you're pretty skilled in COD, so I have a proposal." Yang put down her controller and so did Ruby.

"Hmmm...What kind of proposal?"

"In this last matchup between you and me, just knives...and tomahawks!" Yang swooped up her controller and switched to the class loadout named 'Destructor'.

"You're on!" Ruby snatched up her controller and also switched to the prepared class loadout named 'Obstructor'.

The two clashed in the middle of the mad, throwing tomahawks, missing each knife stab, yelling at one another, and even trying to attempt some lame tomahawk tricks. After 2 minutes of fighting...-THUNK-.

[Player 2 wins. Player 1, You Suck]

"No way...Ruby, you beat me?" Yang placed her controller down and crossed her arms, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Awwwww Yeaaahhh! I'm going to the semi-finals! Sorry you lost sis', but hey, at least we had one heck of a time." Ruby hugged Yang and ran out the dorm room.

"Heh, that girl is soooo gonna get punished by Velvet."

_*Bzzztt* _


	2. More to come

**Welcome to page #2, next theme as suggested by spideyk will be...Water Park. **

_*Bzzztt*_

"Rubyyyy! You shouldn't be diving from that high!" Weiss placed a hand over her eyes, so that sun wouldn't shine on her, and she was looking up at Ruby, who was walking towards the edge of a 6-foot-high diving board.

"I can do it! I'm not a baby anymore!" Ruby bent her knees and jumped, and she was soon diving into the 6-foot-high water.

"Ohhh noo..." Weiss covered her eyes and knew that this wasn't going to end well. Then...-SPLOOOSH-

"Hahahaaa! That was freaking awesome! Did you see me Weiss? Did you?" Weiss uncovered her eyes to find the young girl alive and stable in the water.

"Of course not you dunce! Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could've injured yourself, o-or worse!" Ruby's smile disappeared and she looked down at the water, feeling sad that Weiss didn't like her stunt. Ruby swam over to the edge of the pool across from Weiss and lifted herself up.

"You know what?! I guess I'll have fun on my own!" Ruby shouted from across and ran to the water slide that was on the far left-side of Weiss.

"*sighs* I suppose I should apologize before she does something dangerous." Weiss ran after Ruby and noticed her climbing the stairs to the top of the slide. She climbed the stairs, hoping to catch up to the runaway swimmer, but when she got to the top, Ruby was sitting beside the opening, watching other kids scream and slide all the way down, "Ruby? How come you aren't sliding down?"

"Because I waited here for you. I'm not gonna go down this slide by myself, it's too sketchy, and also the lifeguard won't allow one person to slide." Ruby stared up at Weiss with her big silver eyes, and the heiress rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh fine. I'll go with you down the slide." Weiss walked over to Ruby and lifted her up by her hand.

"Yay! I hope you're prepared to get SUPER soaked." Ruby and Weiss sat themselves at the edge of the slide, Ruby was in front of Weiss while the heiress latched onto her by her shoulders, "Readyyyy?"

"Uh-Ummm...Wait! Shouldn't we read the preca-"

"LET"S GOOO!" Ruby pushed themselves off the edge, and sent herself and Weiss spiraling down the slide.

Water shot at them from separate sides, they repeatedly got splashed by one another, and Weiss looked to be having the time of her life. Then...

-SPLOOOOSHASPLAAASHHH-

"Yeah! That's was amazing! Wanna go again Weiss?" Ruby turned behind her to see Weiss floating in the water, shivering.

"N-N-Noooo, Let's just g-g-g-get dried u-u-u-up." Weiss swam over to Ruby and hugged her, and now the both of them were shivering.

"Ahh! Weiss, you're freezing! Come on, let's get dried up."

_*Bzzztt* _

"Whoo! That feels refreshing! Hey Blake! What are you doing?!" Yang turned to her feline partner, who was sitting in a beach chair and enjoying herself to a book. Yang swam to the edge of the pool and lifted herself up. She walked over to the beach chair and sat beside Blake while drying herself off.

"Seriously? Reading? Why can't you be in the water relaxing with me?"

"Because, this book is alot more relaxing than swimming and diving." Blake rolled her eyes and focused her attention back into the book.

"Ohhh, I see what this is. The witty bitty kitty-kat doesn't wanna get wet." Yang said in her baby voice, while she smirked at her feline partner.

"You know what?" Blake closed her book and set it down beside her, "I'll jump in the water, but only for 15 seconds. You keep me in longer, and that pretty face of yours is getting scratched again." Blake got up, and Yang instantly began to stare at her partner.

"Yeah yeah...just be careful..." Yang got up as well and escorted Blake to a diving board that was on the edge of the pool.

The board was not even a foot high, and Blake was already cowering behind Yang, but the blonde kept pushing and moving her partner to the edge of the board, until she finally let go of Yang, and stood at the edge, with an expression full of fear.

"Come on Blake! Don't be a scardey-cat!"

"S-Shut up! I'm just...preparing my dive!"

"By sitting down and hugging your knees?!"

"Yes!" Blake looked back at the water and stared at the small waves forming in the pool.

"You know what? Come on back, I'm not gonna torture you like this!" Blake got up and to Yang, and pounced on her, causing themselves to fall on the concrete.

"Yang! Oh my god, are you okay?! Saaaaayyyy somethiiiiiiiing!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Just a little sore on my head. Good thing my hair's fine." Yang closed her eyes and smiled at the now relieved Blake.

"Seriously? You and your luscious hair."

_*Bzzztt* _

**Next Theme coming up will be...Telling Jokes. **_  
_

_*Bzzztt* _

"Blaaaaaake!" Ruby shouted from the couch, enjoying herself to a plate of Weiss's Red Velvet, Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"What is it now Ruby?! Can't you see I'm reading?!" Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her legs crossed and a book in her hand.

"Mmm...Juf Wait!" Ruby finished up eating the cookies, and ran to her partner, while her mouth was stuffed with the deliciousness of the cookies, "*Gulp* Ahh! Blake, I gotta tell you something!"

"Hmmm...okay." Blake closed her book and placed it down beside her, "What is it you wanna talk about?"

"Okay! Just wait..." Ruby sat beside Blake and grabbed a cat plushie from her partner's bed, "Now...Why did the cat study for an exam?"

"Oh god...Again with the jokes Ruby?" Blake smiled and rolled her eyes in amusement while listening to the young girl.

"Come oooon! Just answer!" Ruby grabbed Blake's arm and shook it playfully.

"Okay, okay! Toooo...ace it?"

"Nooo...she wanted to get a purr-fect score on than her catmates." There was a slight pause of silence, then Blake facepmed herself and began to laugh uncontrollaby.

"R-R-Rubyyy! Hahahahahaa! That was either the stupidest of the funniest pun you ever made!"

"Soooo...do you like it?" Blake managed to stop her laughter and proceeded to hug her partner.

"Ohhhh Ruby, of course I like it. Now come on, you need help with those cat puns."


End file.
